Embrace the Heat in the Night
by SasuNaruAngel
Summary: What would've happened if Akihito had been ignorant to Asami's presence that night he suddenly appeared out of the rain?  Oneshot AsaAki, NO FEILONG WHATSOEVER, use of drugs, and the whole thing is pretty much lemon. Enjoy!


**Kiwi:** Hello dear readers. I have been trying to keep myself awake, so what I did was drink a cup of strong tea, then reread some Viewfinder with the CD drama I just discovered. Asami's voice was so hot, and, well, yeah, when I was reading the chapter that the part of the CD drama belonged to, I started thinking that if I could write something, maybe I could stay awake a little longer so I can finish homework, so, here it is. It's what I suddenly had this vision for the extra chapter in the first volume, "Embrace the Heat of the Night", which was a pretty funny chapter and a chapter that reveals how Akihito truly felt for Asami, even though he is still in denial of it. Hope you like, and, no, Inarshio and Zetsumei weren't included in the making of this one... Yes, I know I am crazy for staying up until twelve thirty doing homework, but, that's the way I do things my way :/

* * *

Summary: What would've happened if Akihito had been ignorant to Asami's presence that night he suddenly appeared out of the rain?

**Embrace the Heat of the Night**

Akihito opened his door, slightly agitated from the lack of sleep and the disturbing thoughts that were constantly running through his head. "Who is it? Do you know what time it is—" He took a small step back, slightly startled by the suited man standing at his door, patting his wet shoulders with a silk handkerchief. "A-ASAMI? How—?"

The older man interrupted him as he stepped in. "Oh, so you were awake. I'm coming in…"

"What did you come here for? I mean, how did you know where I live?" Akihito felt his stomach churning. Something was not right.

"Nothing, I just came to get out of the rain." Asami just shrugged back at him. "I'll leave when the rain lets up."

"Huh…?" _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Akihito thought. "Uhh… It's _three_ in the _morning_, Asami."

"Work's been pretty hectic, hm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Akihito briskly past him. "And don't expect me to make you any tea." He opened his fridge, grabbed some cold water, poured two glasses, and rigidly handed Asami one.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Asami grinned at the boy photographer, his hand slyly reached around to Akihito's glass and dropped in some powder without drawing his attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akihito repeated. "Now just leave me alone. I'm going back to sleep." He head off with his glass of cold water to his room.

Akihito just realized when he reached the door that he had just set up an invitation to Asami, and that invitation would be answered thoroughly. He gulped, his face reddening. He turned his head around to glance at Asami again. He was leaning against one of his glass camera cases, smirking with his arms folded, holding the glass in one hand. Akihito felt a jolt run through his spine. His body wanted the older man. He wanted the tight heat inside of him again. But, what could he do…? No! He did _not_ want this! It is only his body. Then, he realized again, that he had done another awkward thing. He was staring at Asami with no point of end. His ears were burning now.

He finally resisted the urge of Asami's taunting gaze, gave a loud "hmph" and went into his room, slamming his door behind him and locking it. He then remembered that he left the key to his room in the doorknob on the opposite side. He quickly reached out and grabbed the key, then closed his door. His heart was now starting to beat harder. He started remembering what Asami had done to him before, over and over. Now, he couldn't get it out of his head. Again, he found himself jerking off, and this time, he was in an even more embarrassing state. For all he knew, Asami could be outside the door right now, smirking and listening to every sound he made.

He quickly took a gulp of cold water, then took what little was left of it and splashed it on his face. Suddenly, he felt it. His heart was throbbing so hard, it could beat right out of his chest. _"Shit, he __**dr-drugged**__ me!"_ Akihito stumbled to his door, his head throbbing, his blood racing for nothing but Asami. His body moved on its own. When he finally managed to twist the lock on the door and open it, he felt his blood rush southward and walking started to become difficult. His knees buckled as he staggered out into the hallway. He collapsed against the wall opposite his bedroom door, his face distorted in eager want and anger.

"Y-you…!" He managed to pant out, his breath starting to grow ragged.

"What about me?" Asami smirked, his eyes now raking over the flushed, slim, beautiful body Akihito possessed. Akihito staggered up to stand against the wall, his legs slightly trembling, his lower back spazzing. He made his way down the hall, and straight towards Asami, a scowl on his face, his expression showing great effort.

When he finally made it, he grabbed Asami's tie. Asami's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He smirked in victory when Akihito snatched his lips. Asami slowly took over the kiss, and then completely dominated it. He didn't show any want, he only flaunted his talent as the sex god of the dark Tokyo nights. Akihito couldn't help but moan and melt into the kiss. He was losing himself to the drug. His body was screaming for Asami's huge dick inside of him. _Now_. He then started to feel this urge to dominate the night. He grabbed Asami's collar, which came as no surprise to the yakuza, but what did come as a surprise, was what happened after. Akihito's feeble hands suddenly found some strength deep inside and threw Asami down onto the floor.

Asami's eyes widened in amusement when Akihito foxily climbed onto the older man and straddled him, his eyes riddled with lust. He licked his lips animalisticaly and he bent over to kiss Asami again. Asami stopped him with a firm grip on his chin and pushed a pill past Akihito's lips and into his mouth. Akihito seemed to have taken this as a gesture of some other motive and bit down on the fingers and held fast onto them, flicking his tongue at the finger tips, his lips curved into a seductive smirk.

Asami grinned, then he quickly grabbed Akihito's shoulder and squeezed hard. Akihito winced, his head clearing a bit. Asami liked this side of Akihito, but he decided that the rebellious side of him was more of an entertainment.

Akihito then suddenly pulled himself off of Asami, his eyes wide and alert. _"What just happened…?"_ Asami smirked.

"Takaba, are you _that_ eager for me?" He sat up and grabbed Akihito, pulling him back into his lap.

"No!" Akihito could only push weakly. "St-stop it!" His hands were pulled over his head as Asami started to torture him with harsh kisses on his neck, leaving a trail of bleeding hickeys as he went.

Akihito shuddered, the touches were feeling really good.

"You drugged me…!" Akihito moaned out, his heart racing, his fingers threading through Asami's ebony hair.

"And what if I did?" Asami's deep voice lured Akihito in. "It was only for your pleasure." His lips faintly brushed the pink nipple that stood alert. Akihito gasped loudly, the shock from the close-contact made tingles spread throughout his body. Then, he suddenly bit down onto the soft flesh, and tugged harshly with his teeth. Akihito cried out, arching into Asami's mouth. Asami complied as he started sucking on Akihito's breast, his mouth covering the nipple and the smooth skin around it. He licked around the nipple, teasing him. Akihito squirmed.

"St-stop teasing me! Just get it over wi-with!" Akihito pulled at his restrained hands.

Asami chuckled darkly. "I'm taking it nice and slow… Maybe your neighbors will hear too."

_After two minutes…_

Akihito was moaning through a piece of cloth that was tied around his mouth and behind his head, his hands tied to the leg of his coffee table. His legs spread apart and tied to opposite ends of a broom pole.

Asami was just enjoying himself to the all-you-can-eat buffet. He pulled up Akihito's hips, and flicked his tongue at Akihito's entrance. Akihito's lower back twitched, his hips thrusting towards Asami's mouth, his eyes dripping tears and his mouth running drool down his chin. Asami's tongue then slowly licked around the entrance at an agonizing pace. Akihito moaned pleads through the gag. "Mnn..Mnnn!"

Asami finally probed the entrance with his tongue, then pushed in, just sliding in and out a few times. He then withdrew with a smirk, Akihito's juice running from his mouth to his chin, dripping every few seconds. "You're really wet." He thrust three fingers in. A loud squelching sound emitted from the action. Akihito threw his head back in pleasure, his back arching and his hips thrusting down onto the fingers. "In fact, you're so wet, I can hear it really clearly, even through your ecstatic sounds." The loud, wet sloshing sounds continued as Asami harshly thrusted the fingers in and out of Akihito's tight entrance.

He slowly licked the length of Akihito's erection. Akihito loudly moaned into the cloth. Asami removed the cloth and let himself drown in Akihito's erotic sounds. The fingers pulled out, only to be quickly replaced by Asami's large cock. Akihito was always in denial about this, but Asami was _way_ larger than your average person. The dick was so thick, Akihito always felt like he was being torn, but it was so hot, it felt good. The contradiction always turned Akihito on. The cock buried itself deep inside Akihito. It was long enough to reach way past his prostate, and it rammed into a slight curve. Akihito screamed. "ASAMI!" Akihito felt like his head was spinning. Asami untied Akihito and then started his usual rough thrusting.

"AhAH! NGH! Asami!" Akihito cried out, his hands gripped at Asami's open shirt, pulling Asami into a another kiss, loudly moaning into it as the thrusting became pounding. Asami was pounding him into the fucking floor, and Akihito liked it. What was wrong with him?

Suddenly, Asami picked Akihito up and sat up, holding Akihito on his knees, his entrance hovering just above Asami's huge erection. Akihito grabbed Asami's shoulders, trying to impale himself onto Asami's dick hard and deep. Asami's hold held fast. Akihito whined.

"Beg for it." Asami said, smirking.

"Wh-what?" Akihito flustered, trying again. Asami still held him.

"I said beg for it, you slut." Asami slapped one of Akihito's ass cheeks hard.

"Nnn-Ngh!" Akihito bit his lip, tilting his head back when Asami's lips assaulted his neck. "N-NO! I don't- I want – I- I want to – I" Akihito tripped over his tongue.

Asami grinned. "What was that…?" Asami leaned his ear in.

Akihito took the chance and bit onto the ear. Then, in a husky voice, he said, embarrassed senseless, "I want to ride you."

Asami looked once at the flustering boy, his state of a chibi, eyes squinted shut, lips pulled into a pout, his cheeks dusted with red and he was trembling. He looked once, he looked twice, and he looked thrice. Then, he threw his head back and he let out a deep chuckle-like laugh. It sent shivers down Akihito's spine.

"Fine enough." Asami let go, his hands holding out, letting Akihito fall onto his throbbing member. A squelch much louder than the others rang out, it was like music to Asami's ears.

"D-AH!" Akihito cried out. "I-ITAI-ah!" Akihito couldn't lift himself. He dropped again, feeling hopeless, his body having waves of heavy tremors.

Asami smirked, grabbing Akihito's hips, then pulling Akihito up and thrusting him back down. "N-NYAH!" Akihito mewled out, the cock hitting his prostate right on and then rammed itself deeper. "Asa-AH!" Akihito started slowly, realy embarrassed, but suddenly, he quickened the pace and impaled himself deeper onto the older man's dick.

"A-ASAMI!" He came, feeling Asami's essence filling him at the same time.

"Aki-hito…!" Asami grunted out with equal emotion, holding Akihito close as they both rode out the breath-taking orgasm they were sharing.

Asami then waited a few seconds for Akihito's heart's loud thumping to slow down to its dull rhythm again. He pulled his clothes on, then he lifted Akihito and carried him to his room and set him down on the bed, pulling the sheets over him, but not before checking Akihito's ass again. It was dripping with his cum and Akihito's juices. He licked his lips with a desire, but restrained himself. Right when he was about to pull away from Akihito's nearly unconscious figure, Akihito's hand grabbed his suit collar.

"Y-you're leaving?" Akihito said, fully alert. His eyes widened in realization and he quickly let go.

"What?" Asami asked incredulously, "Want to spend the night together?" he grinned.

"N-NO! I was just talking in my sleep!" Akihito rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head.

And that became the night Akihito would never forget. The night he realized what he truly felt, even if he still denies it.

* * *

**OH! And everyone must read this! I have put up a drawing for my Yakuza in the Middle fanfic! Please check it out, and I promise an update for it coming in a week, schoolwork is insane, and I only get to finish, like, a page in a week, so, I am honestly VERY SORRY!**

**Kiwi:** I really would care if you review this fanfic, coz it's my first Viewfinder fanfic, and I really want it to be a success. Please just write SOMETHING I BEG OF YOU! See you all soon!


End file.
